


Just You, And Just Me

by a_poetic_sheep



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_poetic_sheep/pseuds/a_poetic_sheep
Summary: After the finale, Catra and Adora talk.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Just You, And Just Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeh originally this was a series but I kinda hated it so this is the first 2 chapters as a one shot cause that’s all I like

Kissing Adora was the best feeling that Catra had ever experienced, hands down. But then it was over, and Adora was transforming into She-Ra and saving the day. Which, don’t get her wrong, Catra loved. But part of her wanted to grab Adora, to keep her down in the Heart of Etheria, to kiss her for hours and hours without stopping.

But Adora had a world to save, so of course Catra let her go.

-

They didn’t have any time alone until long after the sun had set. The festivities weren’t slowing down, in fact they were picking up pace, but Catra was tired, and nothing seemed more appealing then a soft bed.

(Except for Adora. But, that was another issue.)

So she slipped away from the partying, quiet as a cat, and made her way to a tent that Glimmer had allowed her to use.

(Of course, she hadn’t done it without shooting Catra no less than 17 furtive glares, but that was okay. She deserved it, after all. And, hey. Even if they never came around on her. Adora was here, and they were friends again, and that would be enough. Even if Catra wanted more, and even if it seemed like Adora wanted it too.)

The tent was sparse. A cot, a pillow, a blanket. Catra didn't mind. She had slept on worse beds.

It was loud outside, but she was used to that, too, and anyway it wasn't the intrusive kind of loud. It was the kind of loud that merges and shifts and mixes together, and casts a blanket of calm over the whole atmosphere. After years of worse kinds of loud, she could get used to this.

She had almost fallen asleep, or maybe she was already asleep, when she sensed something coming in and lunged. It took a few seconds for her to blink off the feeling of panic and actually look at who she had pinned to the dirt.

It was Adora, of course.

It was always Adora.

“Oh! Um. I didn't notice it was you.” Catra jumped to her feet and sat down on the cot, and then stood up again, trying to hide the pink flush that was rising in her cheeks.

“No, it's fine. I should have warned you.” Adora sat down next to her on the cot. She wasn’t nervous at all. How was she so damn calm? It was probably a She-Ra thing.

“Are you okay?” Catra moved to put a hand on Adora’s shoulder, and then jerked it back. “If I hurt you‒”

“Catra. Relax. I’m fine.” Adora smiled her trademark smile at Catra and a shiver went down her spine.

“Okay. Good. Cause ‒ I wouldn’t want to hurt you, you know.” Catra smiled, and then stopped smiling. “I’m. I’m done hurting you.”

“Good,” Adora joked.

Catra’s face fell.

“Oh‒ oh, shit. I just meant ‒ I don’t like hurting you either.” Adora cleared her throat. “Also. Um. We should probably talk about the thing that happened. Earlier. At the heart.”

“Yeah.” Catra tried to ignore her stomach sinking past her knees. “I understand if you don’t really feel that way ‒ it was just a heat of the moment thing, you know.”

“No!” Adora’s eyes met Catra’s, and then they both looked away. “I mean… if you feel like that… but, I. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Catra said.

“Could. Um. Could I have another kiss?” Adora grinned that fucking grin again, and Catra pounced again, only this time it was for a different reason.

She had missed this. Missed feeling Adora’s lips against hers. She tasted like rainbows and sunshine, because of course she did. But, hey. Catra wasn’t complaining.

Adora leaned into the kiss, and then they were hugging, and Adora’s arms were around her, and oh god, how did she have so many muscles, who let this woman have this many muscles, and then suddenly they were falling and then they were on the grass and it was over.

“Whoops. I guess we got a little carried away.” Adora tucked her perfect blonde hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, I guess we did,” Catra said, but she wasn’t really paying attention to what she said at that point.

“So, I guess this means that, um. We’re dating, now? Are ‒ unless you don’t…”

“Adora,” Catra said, and then gathered up her courage, which she had to do very frequently, because apparently courage had the nasty habit of bolting the second you looked away like a terrified mouse, and then she said, “You can be my girlfriend.”

“Good,” Adora said. “You can be my girlfriend, too.”

“I’d like that.” Catra smiled at her, and she smiled back. “Want to try that kissing thing again?”  
  


“I thought you’d never ask,” Adora said, and then she pulled a page out of Catra’s book and literally leapt at her.

After ten wonderful, infinite seconds, they broke apart because of a small annoying thing called ‘the need to inhale oxygen,’ which Catra thought was overrated, anyway, and besides she would much rather be breathing in Adora.

“I like kissing you,” Adora said.

“I like kissing you back,” Catra replied.

“I’m in love with you,” Adora said.

“I’m in love with you,” Catra said, because she didn’t want to be the one who had to make it a reply.

“Let’s kiss some more,” Adora suggested, and so they did that.

‒

After a certain amount of time, somewhere in between 15 minutes and 2 hours, they were interrupted, quite rudely, by Glimmer.

“Adora? Are you here?” Glimmer poked her head in. “Ador‒ OH MY FUCKING GOD ARE YOU TWO MAKING OUT?”

“Um.” Catra sprang up. “No, we were, um…”

“We were not doing that,” Adora said, and she sounded so damn sure of herself, Catra wanted to kiss her again, because apparently she was quickly becoming addicted to Adora. “We were, uh, doing something else. Not kissing.”

“BOW! GET IN HERE!” Glimmer called over her shoulder, and then looked back at Catra and Adora. “I can’t fucking believe you guys. This is where you disappeared to? We’ve been looking for you for 45 minutes.”

“Oh, so that’s how long it was?” Catra mumbled.

“What?” Glimmer squinted at her.

“Nothing,” Catra said, a bit too quickly.

“Glimmer, I’m here, what is it?” Bow burst into the tent, looking quite disheveled with leaves in his hair, and Catra almost missed the adoring glance that Glimmer shot him, and then filed it away to deal with at a later date. “Oh my god, you two were totally making out.”

“No, we were totally not!” Adora protested.

“I caught them,” Glimmer said, with a smug look on her face. “They were like, really going for it. Like, tongue and everything. I swear.”

“WE WERE NOT!” Catra screeched.

“Okay, yeah, we were making out.” Adora stared at the ground. “Leave it alone.”

“I will absolutely NOT leave it alone,” Glimmer said indignantly. “Explain yourselves, you two.”  
  


“Go away,” Catra said, trying to match her tone and not quite succeeding. “Me and my GIRLFRIEND were talking.”

“Oh ho ho, she’s your GIRLFRIEND, now is she?” Glimmer crossed her arms. “When did this happen?”

“Heart of Eternia,” Adora mumbled. “She kissed me.”

“AND YOU KISSED BACK?”

“Glimmer,” Bow said, patiently, “Maybe we should give them some alone time?”

“I am not going to let these two get it in my kingdom,” Glimmer shot back.

“We weren’t getting it on,” Adora said.

“No, you definitely were.” Glimmer looked back at the two of them. “Is this going to be a thing now?”

“What’s your problem?” Catra felt herself getting angry, but she didn’t stop it. “I’m sure you were just doing the same fucking thing with Bow, and I don’t think it’s very fair of you to be like this.” Whoops. Guess that ‘later date’ would have to be now.

“MY PROBLEM IS‒” Glimmer paused. “Um. My problem is… my problem is you guys just disappeared. And‒ we were worried.”

“I’m sorry,” Adora said, and she sounded genuine. “But, could we please discuss this in the morning? Me and my, uh, girlfriend, were getting it on.”

“Fine. But you guys are moving to Adora’s tent. Where you have an actual door you can lock.”

‒

Adora’s tent had a much better bed. But Catra didn’t care. She was too busy grabbing Adora ‒ her GIRLFRIEND (!) ‒ and kissing her until they were both completely breathless.

“Um. I love you, a lot. And I love this, a lot. But maybe we should talk?” Adora motioned to the bed. “And, maybe sleep a little? Today was kinda exhausting.”

“Yeah, I’m up for that,” Catra said, and as she said it a wave of tiredness hit her. Or maybe it had always been there, and she just hadn’t noticed it. Because she was too busy kissing Adora.

Adora jumped into the bed and curled up under the covers in an instant. Catra sat down next to her, and then gingerly pulled her legs up onto the mattress.

“Here. Snuggle time.” Adora pulled Catra into her, and Catra’s head was leaning into Adora’s chest, and their legs were touching, and Adora’s arms were around her, and ‒ just, Wow. She could get used to this.

“I love you,” Catra whispered into Adora’s shirt.

“I love you too,” Adora said instantly.

“When did you know?” Catra opened her eyes and angled her head up so she could meet Adora’s gaze.

“There wasn’t really any one time,” Adora said thoughtfully. “It was just like ‒ from as young as I could remember, I knew that it was you. And that it would always be you.”

“I guess it was the same for me. No real moment of realization. Just you.”

“Just you,” Adora echoed. “Just you, and just me.”

“Just you and just me.” Catra moved closer in. “Goodnight, Adora. I love you.”

“Goodnight, Catra. I love you more.”

“It’s always a competition with you,” Catra said, but Adora didn’t answer. She was already asleep. “That was fast,” Catra whispered, but then she yawned and closed her eyes and realised that peace and sleep weren’t that hard to find when you were holding the love of your life.

***

Kissing Catra was the best feeling that Adora had ever experienced, hands down. But then it was over, and Adora had to transform into She-Ra, save the day. Which, of course, was good. And necessary. But part of her wanted to stay there, to keep holding on to Catra, to kiss her for hours and hours without stopping.

But they had a world to save, so of course Adora let go.

—

There were parties that night. And of course, being She-Ra, she was expected to be at all of those parties. And they were definitely fun, and maybe another night she could have stayed with the group and danced and laughed until the sun came up. But that night wasn’t tonight. Tonight, Adora wanted Catra, and just Catra.

And so she obviously noticed when Catra snuck away. But she let her go, at first, because maybe it meant that she wanted to be alone, and that maybe Adora should leave her be. She wrestled with it for what seemed like forever, and then finally she decided that she needed Catra. And if Catra didn’t need her, then, well. Then she’d deal with it.

It didn’t take very long to reach Catra’s tent. She hadn’t been there when Glimmer had assigned it, but Glimmer had told her, obviously. It wasn’t too close to the center of the camp, where Adora and the rest of the main group were sleeping, but it wasn’t near the outskirts, where there were dozens of tents being added every minute as more and more refugees streamed into the area. Which meant, although Glimmer would never admit it, it had been reserved for Catra.

She hesitated outside the opening, and then she took a step inside, and then there was a flash of motion and suddenly she was on the ground, and Catra was staring into her eyes.

“Oh! I didn’t notice it was you.” Catra stood up and sat down on the cot. She seemed glad to see Adora, which was good. Hopefully.

“No, uh, it’s fine. I should have warned you.” Adora sat down next to Catra. The closeness made her skin tingle. Shit. She was nervous. Did Catra see? Catra, for her part, didn’t seem nervous at all. She was smirking that trademark smirk at her, which was kind of making it hard for Adora to think straight.

“Are you okay?” Catra moved her arm a fraction of an inch closer. “If I hurt you…”

“Relax, Catra. I’m fine, I promise.” Adora managed a smile.

“Okay. Good. Cause — I wouldn’t want to hurt you, you know.” Catra flashed a smile. “I’m done hurting you.”

“Good,” Adora said, trying to lighten the mood, and then immediately wished she hadn’t when Catra’s smile faded. “Oh — uh - shit. I mean, uh - I don’t like hurting you either.” Adora cleared her throat. When had it gotten so dry? How could Catra make her throat so dry, and her skin all tingly and her lips all cold- no. Wait. Stop. “We should, um, probably talk about the thing. The thing that happened. Earlier. At. Uh. At the Heart.”

“Yeah.” Catra looked nervous. Finally! Not that Adora wanted her to be nervous. Just. It was good that she was nervous, too. “I understand if you don’t actually feel like that. It was the heat of the moment type thing.”

“No!” Shit. Shitshitshit. Obviously, Catra didn’t actually love her. And now she knew that. Shit. “I mean… if… um. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Catra said.

YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES

“Could, uh, could, um. Could I have, maybe, another kiss?” Adora tried to smile.

And somehow it worked, because Catra was moving forward, and then holy shit, they were kissing, and it was amazing, and Adora never ever ever ever wanted this to end, ever. Catra tasted like a warm cozy dinner and a hot fire and now she was moving forward, and her arms were enveloping Catra, and oh god, how was she so furry, and so soft, and she was leaning into her arms and then Adora’s brain short circuited and they fell off the cot.

“Um. Oops. I guess we kinda got carried away.” Adora tucked her hair behind her ear, so that she had something to do.

“Yeah. I guess so.” Catra was smirking again. That smirk was her greatest enemy.

“So, I guess that, maybe, this means that we’re. Dating? Maybe? Unless, if you don’t want to…”

“Adora.” Catra looked at her, and she looked at Catra, and wow this was nice. “You can be my girlfriend.”

“Good.” Adora decided to go for another joke. “You can be my girlfriend, too.”

“I’d like that.” Catra kept smirking, and Adora guessed that meant that the joke worked, which was great and amazing and wow Catra was really pretty. “Want to kiss me some more?”

“Finally,” Adora said, and then she pounced on Catra and they were kissing and it was amazing and yeah they had to stop but then they went back to kissing and it was so amazing and. She loved Catra. And Catra loved her back.

And then Glimmer came in, which was annoying, but Adora wasn’t really focusing on that, and then Glimmer left and Adora took Catra to their tent and snuggled with her and it was amazing.

—

Adora woke up to the sun streaming in through the gaps in the tent fabric, and to Catra smiling down at her.

“Hi,” Adora said, still very much invested in the warm covers. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Catra giggled — GIGGLED (!) — and then kissed Adora’s forehead.

“How long have you been here?” Adora wanted to kiss her for real, but she was also really tired and that could wait.

“Maybe half an hour?” Catra ran a hand through Adora’s hair, and WOW that was nice.

“You didn’t need to stay,” Adora said, although she was definitely glad that she had.

“I didn’t. I went outside and pissed the second I woke up. And then I stole some breakfast. And then I came back and you were still asleep.”

“Don’t say ‘piss’. It’s disgusting,” Adora said as a placeholder, as she processed the rest of what Catra had said. “So how long have you been up?”

“Like, two hours?” Catra’s hand left Adora’s hair and she immediately felt colder. “And before you ask, everything’s fine. You can sleep a bit longer.”

“No,” Adora said, with as much conviction as she could muster. “I’m She-Ra, hero of Etheria. I gotta help everyone.”

“Maybe so, but you’re also Adora, girlfriend of Catra, and I don’t think you’ve slept in for twenty two years.”

“But I AM twenty two.”

“Exactly.” Catra burrowed her way under the blankets. “So you are going to go back to sleep, and I am going to stay here and hug you.”

“Can you…” It was hard to keep her train of thought, but she fought the sleepiness, at least momentarily. “Can you touch my hair again please.”

“Definitely.” And then Catra’s hand was running through her hair again and it was perfect and it was everything and wow she was tired okay maybe it’d be okay if she just took a little nap.

—

“Adora? You in there?” Glimmer was back. Why was Glimmer back? “It’s half past one. We kinda need your help.”

“Coming,” Adora groaned. She had been having such nice dreams. Catra had been there, and they had been holding hands and that had been enough. And now Catra was actually really here, and holding her hand for real, and also kind of protectively.

“Adora needs her sleep,” Catra growled. “As do I.”

“Oh. Catra. Obviously you’re here.” Glimmer was mad. Why was Glimmer mad? Catra was nice. And soft. Very very soft. And she loved Catra and Catra loved Adora and she was Adora! “Look, I get that you need your sleep, but you’ve already gotten over twelve hours of it and we’re kind of spread thin out here.”

“Catra.” Adora reached out and touched her cheek. “Glimmer’s right. I gotta get up. More cuddles later, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Catra kissed her, and it had been way too long since that had happened, and even though her breath kind of smelled it didn’t matter because it was Catra and she was kissing Catra.

“Ahem.” Glimmer didn’t clear her throat, she really actually said ‘ahem’. That meant that she meant business. Which was fine. Business was important.

They just weren’t as important as Catra. No one was as important as Catra. Not to Adora.

But other things were more important to other people, and those people needed She-Ra, and maybe they even needed Adora too.

“I love you, Catra,” Adora whispered.

“I’m coming with you,” Catra said. “I can help.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,” Glimmer said. “You don’t exactly have experience—”

“She’s coming with us,” Adora said, hopefully firmly. “She’s— I love her. She’s part of the team now.”

“If you say so. I’ll give you guys five minutes to freshen up. Make sure you’re decent under those covers.” Glimmer winked, which was progress, at least. “There’s some breakfast left for you two. And lunch, by now. Eat whatever, just do it fast.”

Adora watched her leave, watched the tent flap close. The second it did, Catra was kissing her again.

“Catraaaaaa,” she groaned, “Catra, please, we don’t have time.”

“Adoraaaaa,” Catra responded, but she broke off the kiss. “Hey, um. So Glimmer and Bow kinda found out without us telling them. But — do you not wanna be public? Like, should I just act like a friend around you?”

“No.” Adora set her jaw. “You are my girlfriend and I’m not gonna hide it.”

“Good.” Catra smirked. “Now, just checking, you are decent, right? Because if you’re not, I might have a few choice words.”

“Stop talking,” Adora said, but she didn’t mean it.

“Whatever you say, Princess,” Catra said, and wow. She was in love. Really, really in love.

But maybe that was okay. Maybe she could be in love. And it was worth trying. If not for her, then for Catra.

Because Catra… Catra deserved the world.

And hey. Catra was already Adora’s world. So maybe she was Catra’s world. And if so, then maybe Catra already had the world. Or at least, maybe she had the world that she wanted.

Because Adora definitely did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos/Any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Email me to give me prompts, discuss the fic, or just to talk at:
> 
> sheep.poetic@gmail.com
> 
> I’m down to beta read fics, btw


End file.
